The Mod Bar
by Emerald-Wolf Productions
Summary: In the next town, the old gay bar was for sale. After it was bought, it was redesigned into the Mod Bar, a place for gay males to hang out and a place that sells special drinks that can modify a male's body. (Warning: All Characters in this story are Anthro and over the age of 21. Contains a LOT of MxM interaction. You have been warned.). R63 Skye and Everest are Shay and Glacier.
1. Beginning Note

_**SilverWolf**_

Story time! This was a RolePlay me and Vulcan here Started a long time ago. Other RolePlays came and went, but this one always had a place with us. While it has PAW patrol content in it, it's more of a fictional based RolePlay than a FanFiction one, but since Characters from PP are in here, it's technically a FanFiction. We've decided that we will publish the 'fun' we have in this RolePlay, and we hope you do too, regardless of gender. For reasons clearly known, there will be no heterosexual pairings in this story. Now, a few questions you may ask are 'How dirty is this story?, Is there an ending?, and what would the pairings exactly be?'. Well, for starters, this story feature a workout of a good section of our kinks, so prepare for some pretty wild action. There WILL be an ending. Every story comes to an end someday. That day won't be anytime soon however. A list of the pairings will be found at the bottom of this introduction after Vulcan's note. For now, from one dedicated writer who needs to write some more in his free time, I hope you enjoy this. Also, IF you do not like anything in this story, let me remind you that reading this was YOUR Choice. I did not force you to click on this and read it and review it. And even IF YOU WANNA GO THROUGH ALL OF THE TROUBLE, of telling us how terrible this story is, please do so MATURELY. You are not a fucking 10-year-old squeaker who likes to be a brat. Otherwise, all comments, Constructive criticism, love, likes, and maybe some requests will be much appreciated. Thank you. One last note, we will be including Tracker, a first for me since I have not gotten to know him, due to lack of access to episodes. But Vulcan has, so he'll cover his lines.

 _ **Vulcan/CyberWolf**_

As SilverWolf has stated, we started this role play awhile back and we decided to make this into a story. Requests are welcome and appreciated. Just remember reading this is your choice. You're not being forced to read it. We wouldn't do that to you. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it.

 _ **Pairing List**_

 **Marshall/Chase**

 **Silvex/Tyler**

 **Shadex/Axel/Zuma**

 **Vulcan/Zeus**

 **Glacier/Shay**

 **Rocky/Scar**

 **Rubble/Echo**

 **Tracker/Xeno**

 _ **-SilverWolf's OCs-**_

 **Silvex**

 **Shadex**

 **Zilvex**

 **Zhadex**

 **Hades**

 _ **-CyberWolf's OCs-**_

 **Vulcan.**

 **Shadow**

 **Tyler**

 **Lightning**

 **Xeno**


	2. Chapter 1

Only last week had Silvex and Shadex shown Vulcan their latest work, body modification serums, that could expand cock size, make a male have more than one, increase muscularity as well. THere was also a werewolf serum, but it was still in testing, as some test subjects lost their minds to the feral instinct completely.

Vulcan was still driving home from the station clutching his bleeding left eye as he got into a fight with a homophobic squad member. "Fuck! I'm going to have to quit the force. I can't see out of my left eye at all"

At their home, Shadex was in their lab, which was the basement.

"Ey Silvex! I just finished the first Serum for our medical unit!" Shadex shouted. Silvex looked up from his Paperwork.

"What is it?"

"It's based off a potion in minecraft. It enhances the body to be able to regenerate anything that can't grow back within a matter of minutes, not only that, wounds and injuries heal 10 times faster,"

"Nice! Vulcan is coming over later tonight, you think he wants more of that cock enlargement?"

"Pffft! Are you saying he's not satisfied with the 45" Cock we gave him?"

Silvex rolled his eyes and resumed his paperwork.

Vulcan arrived back at his house and immediately went to his computer. "Computer, assess damage of left eye!"

"Yes Vulcan sir!" The computer replied as it scanned his left eye. "Oh this is bad sir!"

"What is it?"

"You aren't going to like this….."

"Just tell me Already." Vulcan ordered

"You lost all sight in your left eye sir."

"Damn I thought so" Vulcan said sadly.

"Why don't you call Vulcan?" Shadex suggested.

Silvex grabs his phone and dials Vulcan's number.

"Sir. Incoming call from Silvex."

"Put him through."

"Yes sir." The computer put Silvex's call through.

"Commander Jay speaking" Vulcan said.

"Heya Vulcan! How was work?" Silvex asked while Shadex came back with the newspaper.

"It was okay. Yelled at a couple of my squad members." Vulcan lied.

"Tell him he's lying," Shadex said sipping his coffee, reading the newspaper.

"Shadex heard that and says you're lying."

"What? No I'm not!" Vulcan said defensively. 'I can't tell them what happened to my left eye'

"Vulcan, we're good friends. You can tell me anything,"

"I suppose. But it would be better if you saw it in person." Vulcan said after a while.

"Well come on over! Did you forget you were to have dinner with us tonight?"

"FUCK! Yea.,..,sorry what happened today at work drove it clean out of my mind"

"We'll see you then." Silvex said hanging up.

"Ey! Silvex look at this," Shadex said.

Silvex peers over. "Bar for sale, contact Xeno Jones…" Silvex said while Shadex scribbled down the phone number. "What are you…?"

"I have the hottest idea, trust me on this," Shadex said. "I'll tell you it at dinner."

Silvex merely nodded, knowing his brother was up to something brilliant

Vulcan sighed and decided to head over to Silvex's house now. He got into his police cruiser and drove over.

Silvex had just finished cooking dinner when Vulcan arrived. "Come in!" Shadex said opening the door

As soon as Vulcan walked in, Shadex noticed a lightning shaped scar over his left eye.

"Are you okay Vulcan?"

"I would tell you guys over dinner" Vulcan said. 'I gotta tell Silvex how I feel about him….' Vulcan thought to himself as he sat down.

Silvex serves the dinner, a hot plate of his signature Pizza. He and Shadex take a seat.

"Alright I'll spill the beans. I got into a fight with a homophobic squad member today." Vulcan said before taking a bite.

"Oh wow," Silvex said.

"Damn homophobes," Shadex muttered

"Yeah. Cost me my sight in my left eye. The Chief walked in after I took the knife and killed him. The Chief didn't fire me, he knew it was self defense."

"Wow… But… Did you quit?" Silvex asked

"No i haven't why?" Vulcan asked curiously

"That's where I come in," Shadex said. "There a bar in town for sale. We could make a fortune off of it, by infusing the beer with my serums. We could charge extra for the drinks, any male horny enough will pay anything for a bigger body, or more cocks, or even a bigger cock," Shadex explained.

"Let me guess. The gay bar in town? Owner is Xeno Jones? Name of the Bar is the Purple Zone?" Vulcan asked.

"How'd you know?" Silvex asked as Shadex nodded

"Pffft! I frequent that bar. It's the only gay bar in town." Vulcan said.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd join us? If we buy it and turn it around with our drinks, we could make a fortune." Shadex said

"Besides, i always wanted to be a stripper," Silvex smiled

"Well…..I'm still on the force but of course I will join you guys. But I think Chief is gonna make me quit when he finds about my eye."

"Wait a minute, Shadex do you think your newest serum can fix Vulcan's eye?" Silvex said.

"Of course! He'll have his eyesight back, but it won't be able to berid that scar…" Shadex said examining Vulcan's injury.

"I could care less about the scar Shadex. Just to continue doing the job I love would make me the happiest CyberWolf alive" Vulcan said. "Let's do it"

~Adventure Bay~

"Hey babe?" Marshall asked as he walked over to Chase.

"Yea Marshie?" Chase said looking up

"You heard about the gay bar in town is for sale?" Marshall asked. "And how is working under the command of Commander Jay?"

"The gay bar? Yea, tis a shame it's out of business… Mr Jay is quite the commander, well built too, though that doesn't me I prefer him over you, my red hot fireman."

Marshall blushed. "Yea. I also heard he frequented that bar. Anyways, has Ryder contacted us since he left LA?"

"No," Chase shook his head

"It's a shame. i liked working with Ryder. But we haven't heard anything since…..wait a minute didn't he leave after he found out all his male teammates were gay?" Marshall asked.

"Yea… YOu don't think he…?"

"Was homophobic?" Marshall asked.

"I pray not," Chase said

"Well….given the fact that he left when he found out about all of his teammates were gay, he might've been."

Chase's face fell. "We, if that is the case, we are in deep trouble, he was the only one funding the PAW patrol. Without him, no one in the team can afford to pay for the rescue operation, and i doubt the National Rescue Association will pay to keep an 100% Gay rescue team afloat."

"Yea…..i think it's about time we disband it Chase. We already have jobs outside the PAW Pat- wait there's a letter" Marshall said pointing to the letter.

Chase picked it up, opened it, and began reading it.

' _Dearest PAW Patrol,_

 _It has come to my attention, that i have stumbled upon a startling discovery, that your leader, Ryder, Is a extremist Homophobe. However, upon further investigation, instead of taking drastic action against his latest object of hate - assuming the PAW patrol, - He merely left, and has began a new life in the city of Angels. I regret to be informing you this a week only after he left you.'_

"So he was a homophobe… but he left, instead of hurting us? I guess he couldn't find it in his heart… maybe that's why he left?" Chase said

"Maybe. What does the rest of the letter say? About our future?" Marshall said.

Chase resumed.

' _I also am sorry to say, that there is no doubt that the PAW Patrol, will be disbanded. Ryder's trust fund, inherited when he turned 16, was your only income for the Rescue team. Worry not, however! I have a business proposition for you._

 _IN the next town over, Lunar Peak, I am sure you have heard of the gay bar, Purple Zone. I have a brother, and a fellow associate with me, which we all are going to invest on this bar. But this gay bar won't be just ANY regular bar. However, due to security reasons, we cannot tell you exactly why._

 _But here is where your part comes into the light. We're in need of bartenders, and strippers, as well as someone to assist the 'cook'. We've only recently heard you plight, and we thought that your entire team would be perfect for these jobs at this gay bar. Rest assured, we can make a fortune off this bar, and might be able to revive the PAW Patrol in good time. But of course, it'll be hard work, especially since we need to build up our reputation before we can make big numbers._

 _I patiently await your reply,_

 _-_ _ **Silvex**_

"Oh cool. Tell this Silvex that we are interested." Marshall said.

Chase began to write his reply…

-IN LUNAR TOWN-

Silvex and Shadex had gone to see the bar the next month, when he and Shadex called their real estate agent, and went to inspect the building. This made Xeno excited, since they were the only ones to be interested in buying.

"Structure seems good, and property value is fair as well." The agent said while Silvex and Shadex examined for themselves.

"How much for it?" Shadex asked Xeno.

"Hmm how about 500k for it, mate?" Xeno said in his Australian accent.

Shadex, Silvex, and their Agent discussed it.

"We'll pay 400K, no higher," Shadex argued.

"Alright fine. 400k it is mates." Xeno said hiding sadness. It wasn't what he was looking for.

"Shadex, I thought we agreed on 750K." Silvex said sternly.

"Awwww come on Silvex! WE'll only have 50K To last us,"

"I don't care, If anything, Mr. Jones here has had a bad year, and we ought to at least show him an act of kindness. Now, we're buying this bar for 750K, and that is final Mr. Jones." Silvex firmly stated.

"Woah mate. 750k? Alright if you're sure…" Xeno said as he pulled out the paperwork and showed Silvex where to sign.

Silvex signed all of the paperwork. "We could use some work-force. I've got a group of seven coming in, but I think one more wouldn't hurt. Would you like a job here once I get this place running?"

"Oh…...I don't know mate. Can you give me a couple days?" Xeno asked.

"Fair enough," Silvex said.

"Silvex, they're here!"

The Ex-PAW Patrol pulls up in their vehicles, the only thing they could keep after the bank came to collect the collateral of the rescue team.

"Ah excellent. I see Captain Chase Silvex." Vulcan said.

Marshall walked into the bar followed by Zuma, Rubble, and Shay.

Chase, Rocky, and Glacier came in shortly after. "So this is the bar we're being employed at?" Rocky asked.

"A Pleasure to meet you! My name is Silvex," He said shaking everyone's hand.

Chase was quite muscular, Marshall not as much, but still had a fine body. Rocky was slim but slightly taller than Marshall, Zuma had a very nice set of abs, Rubble the more heavier one, with his own muscle, Shay slim as well, and Glacier had a fairly good build as well, much like Marshall's.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Silvex said.

"Yea. these bodies are all thanks to Mr. second-in-command here" Marshall said

"It's just only logical, since we were on a rescue team…" Chase blushed.

"Not bad either," Silvex said, mostly eyeing Chase and Marshall.

Vulcan walked up to Chase and shook hishand. "Hello Captain Chase"

"Hello Mr. Jay, Fancy seeing you here." Chase said.

Silvex was about to ask about their plight some more, but at that moment, the truck with all of Shadex's 'Cooking' equipment arrived.

"Ah! Right on time! Any of you lads willing to help me move all this to the basement? Maybe some of the burly ones? These machines are quite heavy," Shadex said.

"We can!" Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and Shay said together.

"I'll help as well," Chase volunteered.


End file.
